


Stony Bingo Round 2 2016

by viennasunrise (kteaanne)



Category: Avengers Assemble
Genre: Established Relationship, Fade to Black, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kteaanne/pseuds/viennasunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Stony Bingo one-shots for Round 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stony Bingo Round 2 2016

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating the tags and possibly the rating as I keep filling prompts. Enjoy, lovelies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: “Now Where Were We?”  
> Universe: Avengers Assemble  
> Rating: M (kinda?)  
> Warnings: Mildly NSFW  
> This fills the top left square on my Stony bingo card.
> 
> This fill is gifted to cypresstiger for helping me get out of the corner I wrote myself into. <3

Tony landed flat on his back and struggled to catch his breath; he’d always hated the feeling of having the wind knocked out of him. He squeezed his eyes tight and groaned before rolling over on to his stomach and pushing himself up onto his knees.

“I don’t know what you think that was, but you had to know you were going to end up on your ass!” Steve laughed, extending out a hand to help Tony off the floor.

“Whatever,” Tony grumbled, “you’re just pissed that I actually managed to land a hit to your ribs.” He grabbed Steve’s hand and found himself pulled to his feet. Steve tossed him a towel and took a swig from his water bottle.

“Yeah but you were pulling your punches so I barely felt it,” Steve replied and winked at Tony.

“I wouldn’t want to damage precious goods,” Tony laughed as he toweled off his hair.

Tony noticed the shiver that ran though Steve as he felt his eyes wander to the thin strip of skin poking out between his shirt and gym shorts. Steve rubbed the back of his neck and smiled before wrapping his arms around Tony from behind and pulled him close. He planted a kiss to Tony’s temple and hummed contentedly.

Tony tipped his head back onto Steve’s shoulder and threw his towel across the room. He wrapped his arms over Steve’s and intertwined their finger together and smiled. “Hello, Love.”

Steve chuckled before he leant down and kissed Tony’s neck. “I love you, too.” Steve nipped at the skin just below Tony’s ear, sucking on it until Tony could feel himself bruise. His brain went all fuzzy and all Tony could concentrate on was the feel of Steve behind him.

Tony turned, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist and began peppering kisses down Steve’s jaw. He made his way down to Steve’s mouth. Tony stepped closer, pressing his body tight against Steve’s as the kiss became filthier and his hands drifted down over the swell of Steve’s ass.

Which, of course, was when JARVIS decided to interrupt.

“Sirs,” JARVIS began, “Miss Potts is on the line and insists it is urgent.”

Tony groaned and dropped his head onto Steve’s chest; he could feel it rise and fall quickly. Steve seemed to be just as worked up as he was. He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat.

“What is so damn urgent, Pep?” Tony winced at his voice. He sounded completely wrecked.

“Good god, Tony. Do you have any idea what day it is?” Pepper sounded pissed.

Steve sucked in a breath, “Tony! It’s Thursday!”

Tony groaned again before smacking Steve’s chest lightly. “Goddamn it, Steve! You’re the one who’s supposed to keep track of this shit!”

Pepper sighed on the other end of the line, “Just--Tony, get ready and get going. Maybe if you take Steve with you they’ll forgive you for being late.”

“Ugh, fine,” Tony mumbled into Steve’s chest before he pushed away, grabbing Steve’s hand. “But you have to help me put on the suit.”

Steve laughed and leaned in for another kiss, this one just on the edge of inviting. Tony sunk into it for a second, forgetting that they were supposed to be gearing up as he plastered himself back against Steve’s body. They lost track of time again, Tony’s hands wandering underneath the waistband of Steve’s shorts before JARVIS interrupted again.

“Sirs,” JARVIS said as if exasperated, “the car will be here in ten minutes.”

Tony put a few inches of space between the two of them and ran his hands down Steve’s back before kissing him on the underside of his chin. “I guess we can pick up where we left off later.”

Steve laughed lightly before pulling away completely. “We shouldn’t keep the kids waiting any longer than we already have.”

Tony sighed. “No, we shouldn’t.”

* * *

For most people the pediatric oncology unit was a depressing place but for Tony it was grounding. Too often he found himself wondering if Iron Man was even making a difference. Thursday’s always reminded him it was worth it; that the world still needed Iron Man.

Taking Steve with him, dressed from head to toe as Captain America, was a completely different experience. While the kids were excited to see Iron Man, they were in complete awe of Captain America. Steve seemed to genuinely enjoy himself. He was gentle and patient with the kids who had a never ending string of questions ranging from what his favorite kind of candy was to asking for rides on his shoulders. Steve indulged each and every one of them, and even ended the visit by reading _Where the Wild Things Are_ complete with voices. Tony found himself laughing just as hard as the kids.

* * *

By the time they ended up back at home both of them were exhausted. Steve had easily made 30 laps of the pediatric floor with kids hanging all over him and Tony had spent quite a bit of time enthusiastically telling the story of the Avengers’ last fight with the Cabal.

Steve disappeared to his room to change into something comfortable to sleep in while Tony headed down to the lab to take off the suit. By the time Tony made it back up to his room he found Steve snuggled up under the covers of his bed. He found himself smiling softly at the sight; he loved how comfortable Steve was being in his space. He toed off his slippers and crawled in behind Steve, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing the back of Steve’s neck.

“Hey,” Steve sighed. He rolled over and wrapped both arms around Tony before kissing him softly.

“Hey,” Tony mumbled against his lips. He ran his hands over Steve’s back, pulling himself closer to Steve. He slid a hand down to Steve’s hip, resting his forehead against Steve’s. “Now where were we earlier?”

Steve set a hand on Tony’s cheek, rubbing his thumb in light circles over Tony’s cheek bone. “I love you, you know,” he said, locking eyes with Tony.

Tony felt himself blush as he squeezed Steve’s hip lightly. “I love you, too.”

Steve smiled before leaning in and kissing away all rational thought from Tony’s mind. His hands roamed freely over Tony’s body and it wasn’t long until they both found themselves out of breath. “I think we were right about here,” Tony panted. Steve laughed. There wasn’t much talking after that.


End file.
